english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
The New Batman Adventures (1997)
The New Batman Adventures is an American animated television series based on the DC Comics superhero Batman, and is a continuation of the acclaimed Batman: The Animated Series. It was produced by Warner Bros. Animation and aired on The WB Television Network from September 13, 1997 to January 16, 1999. Starring the Voices of *Kevin Conroy as Batman/Bruce Wayne *Loren Lester as Nightwing/Dick Grayson *Mathew Valencia as Robin/Tim Drake *Tara Charendoff as Batgirl/Barbara Gordon *Adrienne Barbeau as Catwoman/Selina Kyle *Allan Rich as King Barlowe (ep7) *Anndi McAfee as Carrie (ep19) *Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn *Barry Bostwick as Irv Kleinman (ep13) *Billy Barty as Hips McManus (ep4) *Billy West as Cur (ep23), Lar (ep23), Mo (ep23) *Billy Zane as The Demon/Jason Blood (ep18) *Bob Hastings as Commissioner James Gordon *Brianne Siddall as 50's Robin (ep19) *Brooks Gardner as Killer Croc/Waylon Jones *Bruce Gilbert as Mr. Liu (ep22) *Bumper Robinson as Teen Cop (ep13) *Buster Jones as Judge (ep9) *Charity James as Roxy Rocket/Roxanne Sutton (ep11) *Charles Rocket as Frederick Fournier (ep13), Guru (ep6), Security Guard (ep19) *Corey Burton as Strongman (ep16), Uniformed Cop (ep1) *Cree Summer as Ice Maiden#2 (ep3) *David Paymer as Frank (ep10) *Dennis Haysbert as Barkley James (ep13) *Diane Pershing as Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley *Dina Sherman as Emmylou (ep14) *Dorian Harewood as Judge (ep14) *E.G. Daily as Thrift Store Manager (ep23) *Earl Boen as Rhino (ep4) *Ed Gilbert as Photographer (ep22) *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Alfred Pennyworth *Francesca Marie Smith as Annie (ep8) *Gary Owens as 50's Batman (ep19) *George Dzundza as Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist (ep4), Scarface (ep4) *Hal Rayle as Driver Cop (ep20) *Henry Silva as Bane (ep12) *Ian Buchanan as Connor (ep17) *Ian Patrick Williams as Artist/Guiseppe Bianci (ep3) *Jane Singer as Old Woman (ep14) *Jane Wiedlin as Miranda Kane (ep16), Shannon (ep10) *Jeff Glen Bennett as Dad (ep9), The Creeper/Jack Ryder *Jeffrey Combs as Scarecrow/Dr. Jonathan Crane (ep6) *Jeremy Foley as Nick (ep19) *Jim Piddock as Martin (ep15) *Jodi Baskerville as Anchorwoman (ep24) *Joe Lala as Gun Runner#1 (ep5) *John Garry as Joker's Lawyer (ep7), Lawyer (ep12) *John Glover as The Riddler/Edward Nygma (ep24) *John Mariano as Vincenzo (ep10) *John Rubano as Gang Member (ep8) *Karla DeVito as Cassidy (ep10) *Ken Berry as Seymour Grey (ep6) *Kevin M. Richardson as Mutant Leader (ep19) *Laraine Newman as Baby Doll/Mary Louise Dahl (ep9) *Lauren Tom as Ice Maiden#3 (ep3) *Lauri Johnson as Knife-Thrower's Wife (ep16), Mom (ep9) *Liane Schirmer as Detective Renee Montoya *Linda Hamilton as Susan Maguire (ep22) *Lloyd Bochner as Mayor Hamilton Hill *Loren Lester as Mo (ep24) *Lori Petty as Livewire (ep20) *Maggie Wheeler as Fake Harley (ep7) *Malachi Throne as The Judge (ep24) *Marilu Henner as Veronica Vreeland *Mark Hamill as The Joker *Mark Rolston as Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Matt Landers as Gang Leader (ep8) *Mel Winkler as Lucius Fox *Michael Ansara as Mr. Freeze/Dr. Victor Fries (ep3) *Michael David Donovan as Gun Runner#3 (ep5) *Michael Ironside as 80's Batman (ep19) *Michael McKean as 50's Joker (ep19) *Miriam Flynn as Zaftig Lady (ep13) *Neil Ross as Henshaw (ep17) *Nicholle Tom as Supergirl/Kara (ep20) *Pamela Hayden as Geena (ep17) *Pamela Segall as Mother (ep6) *Patty Maloney as Mrs. Segar (ep4) *Paul H. Williams as Penguin/Oswald Cobblepot *Peter Breck as Farmer Brown (ep14) *Peter Jason as Manny *Peter Renaday as Auctioneer (ep18) *Phil Hayes as Sergeant (ep14) *Phillip Van Dyke as Joel (ep19) *Rachel Davey as Mary McSweeney (ep1) *Rebecca Gilchrist as Young Woman (ep11) *Richard Doyle as Harry (ep9) *Richard Moll as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Rob Clotworthy as Pilot (ep11) *Robert Costanzo as Detective Harvey Bullock *Robert David Hall as Reporter (ep13) *Roddy McDowall as Mad Hatter *Ron Perlman as Clayface/Matt Hagen *Ryan O'Donohue as Matt (ep19) *Sal Lopez as Enrique El Gancho (ep5) *Sam McMurray as Ernie (ep7) *Scott Cleverdon as Thomas Blake (ep15) *Sela Ward as Calendar Girl/Page Monroe (ep13) *Stephen Wolfe Smith as Klarion (ep18) *Steve McGowan as Gun Runner#2 (ep5) *Steven Weber as J. Carroll Corcoran (ep24) *Suzanne Stone as Dr. Joan Leland *Tasia Valenza as Female Cultist (ep15) *Tim Matheson as Michael Vreeland (ep22) *Tippi Hedren as Donna Day (ep13) *Tom Wilson as Howlin' Jake (ep10) *Townsend Coleman as Mugsy (ep4), Rocco (ep17) *Tress MacNeille as Dr. Margaret Madsen (ep3), Little Boy (ep1) 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Corey Burton as Joe (ep1), Sports Commentator (ep1) *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Business Man (ep22) *Jeff Glen Bennett as Barlowe's Bodyguard (ep7), Doctor#1 (ep3) *Liane Schirmer as Tie Shop Clerk (ep1) *Pamela Segall as Child (ep6), Sarah (ep6) *Robert Costanzo as Carol Singer (ep1) *Ron Perlman as Carol Singer (ep1), Cur (ep1), Lar (ep1), Mo (ep1) *Tress MacNeille as Beautiful Woman (ep1), Ice Maiden#1 (ep3) Category:Cartoons Category:1997 Cartoons